


Kyle's great plan

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: People always said to keep away from the human though, he had heard Hale say it too, hell, the whole pack kept joking about it, that anyone who hurt him would be in deep shit, but Kyle wasn’t worried about him. He’d seen him stumble out of his Jeep so many times, fall on his asstwicebecause a dog came to say hi (the same dog, the sameoccasion), coddle that beta’s toddler too many times to even count, jesus. No, Kyle wasn’t worried about the human.Kyle has a great plan to finally get what he wants. It doesn't exactly go as he hoped.





	Kyle's great plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/gifts).



> Forever ago I saw [this post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/150549056207) and I wanted to write something for it. Then, also forever ago, but a few months later, it was Yoda's birthday and I wanted to write something for her, so I started on this. I had kind of a severe writers block back then though (still not fully over it), and no matter what I did I just wasn’t pleased with it, so it ended up just sitting in some shameful corner in my docs. I’ve fiddled with it since then, finished it, changed stuff, and I’m finally okay enough with it to actually post it. So. Uhm. It doesn’t fully follow the prompt post, but I hope you like it anyway. Have a stupid OC, some BAMF magic Stiles, and a poor worried Derek. ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175764120772).
> 
> This is not betaed but thoroughly read through and edited. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Kyle figured the human would be easy. Hale always talked about him with fucking hearts in his eyes, telling people how good he was, looking like a love sick teenager, it was disgusting. Not-, Kyle wasn’t a _homophobe_ , jeez, it was just that Hale had that reputation of being this badass and ruthless alpha and he sure looked the part, most of the time at least. Until you saw him look at his human. Seeing him all soft with those eyes so fucking filled with _love_ made it really hard to believe those rumors.

People always said to keep away from the human though, he had heard Hale say it too, hell, the whole pack kept joking about it, that anyone who hurt him would be in deep shit, but Kyle wasn’t worried about him. He’d seen him stumble out of his Jeep so many times, fall on his ass _twice_ because a dog came to say hi (the same dog, the same _occasion_ ), coddle that beta’s toddler too many times to even count, jesus. No, Kyle wasn’t worried about the human.

Taking the human would get Hale’s attention though, and Kyle having the human as leverage would force Hale to give him what he wanted no matter how badass he was. He just had to play his cards right and be careful about how he did it.

Stiles, the human’s name was Stiles, what kind of a name-. Nevermind. Stiles, Hale’s precious human, worked at his bookstore in town and Kyle had spent more than a month learning his schedule, his routines. He knew he’d close at 7 pm, then do some cleaning up and counting, or whatever the fuck it was he did, before leaving at 7:30. He’d get to his beat up Jeep that was parked on a rarely trafficked backstreet, then he’d drive alone through the woods the almost half hour to Hale’s house.

Kyle planned it very carefully. He’d make a small hole in one of the Jeep’s tires right before Stiles was to leave the bookstore, that would cause the air to slowly seep out and by the time he was on the country road he’d have a flat tire and be forced to stop. Kyle would follow him, and when he had stopped he’d pull up behind him, offer him assistance, knock him out, tie him up, dump him in the backseat of his own car, and go to his hideout and contact Hale from there.

It was a solid plan.

•

After puncturing the tire, and making sure no one saw him, Kyle went back to his car to wait. He had parked so he could see the Jeep, but far enough away that Stiles wouldn’t see him. He waited as Stiles finished closing up, then he watched him drop his keys two times while trying to lock the back door, and Kyle sighed. Yeah, he wasn’t worried.

Eventually Stiles managed to get the door locked and he walked up to his Jeep, only to drop his keys again. When he finally got into the car he got his phone out and grinned at it as he fiddled with it for a while, like, five minutes or something, Kyle was really starting to lose patience with him, but then he finally, _finally_ , drove off, and Kyle waited a few seconds before following at a safe distance.

As expected the Jeep slowed down after just a minute on the country road and Kyle slowed down too as Stiles got out of the car and gestured angrily at the tire. He pulled in behind him as Stiles _stomped_ to the back of the Jeep and he put on a concerned face as he pulled his window down and stuck his head out.

“Everything alright here, sir?” Kyle asked and Stiles sighed and gestured to the car.

“Just a flat tire, it’s fine, just annoying,” he said.

“I could give you a hand if you wanted, I’ve changed my fair share of tires,” Kyle said and Stiles smiled at him.

“I’d really appreciate that,” he said, so Kyle got out of his car and opened his trunk.

“I’ve got a jack if you need it?” he asked as he grabbed the tire iron.

“That’d be great, mine’s useless,” Stiles said, so Kyle took the jack too and walked back to Stiles.

“You know how to use this?” he asked and handed Stiles the jack.

“Oh, yeah, sure, thanks,” Stiles said and crouched down next to the tire to put it in place and Kyle smacked him over the head with the tire iron.

Stiles fell to the ground, and Kyle dropped the iron and grabbed him. He was surprisingly heavy, not too heavy for a werewolf, but heavier than he had expected. Kyle got him to the side of his car, out of sight from the road in case someone drove by, where he zip tied his wrists behind his back before clumsily stuffing him into the car. He listened to his pulse to be sure, but it was steady and he seemed to breathe just fine, so he wasn’t worried. He knew how hard to hit.

After putting the tire iron and the jack back in the trunk he drove off, leaving the Jeep by the side of the road. It didn’t matter if it was found, he was going to contact Hale soon anyway.

•

Kyle tied Stiles to a chair, carefully, he wasn’t stupid, then he sat down opposite him and waited for him to wake up while he looked at his phone. Literary. He just looked at Stiles’ phone, because it was password protected and after too many tries it had disabled completely. The lockscreen was a black wolf, which Kyle scoffed at, so fucking cliché, then he played some games on his own phone instead.

Eventually Stiles woke up though, and Kyle put his phone away.

“Finally, took you long enough,” he said and Stiles blinked up at him, confused.

“What- who are you? What’s going on?”

“I need you as a little incentive to get Hale to give me what I want,” Kyle said and Stiles furrowed his brows and tilted his head a fraction.

“Are you a villain?”

Kyle laughed at that, he was pretty funny, he had to admit. “No, I’m not a villain, but I’m not getting what I want and I’m tired of waiting, so now I’m making sure it’s given to me.”

“Sounds like a villain,” Stiles said. “What is it you want?”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Kyle said. “Now. I’m gonna call your alpha and you’re gonna tell him to do as I say, maybe beg a little too, yeah?”

“Wait, what? No, not until you tell me what you want.”

“Oh god,” Kyle groaned and dragged a hand over his face, then he sighed and looked at Stiles. “I want his alpha spark and he’s going to give it to me.”

“His-, what? You want him to let you kill him?”

“Or just give it to me.”

“You-, he can’t do that?”

Kyle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay, seemed Stiles was really dense. “Yes, he can. Do you seriously not know this?”

“I-. Oh wow.” Stiles looked at him with big eyes and his mouth slightly open, and Kyle frowned.

“What?”

“You think-, oh wow. Where did you hear this?”

“It’s common fucking knowledge, stop being obtuse,” Kyle snapped and Stiles’ eyes widened a fraction more.

“Okay, yeah, okay, sorry. So. You call Derek, I tell him he better do what you says, then what?”

“Then him and I meet up, he gives me his alpha spark, and if he does as I say you all get to live.”

“Okay, and if he can’t?”

“He can, don’t worry about that,” Kyle said.

“Yeah, okay, and if he won’t? You’ll kill him?” Stiles asked.

“If it comes to that, yeah. I have you though, you should be enough leverage, and if he doesn’t give it to me I’ll kill you,” Kyle said, making sure to sound convincing. “He doesn’t know where we are, he won’t save you. Just tell him to do what I want and you’ll all be fine.”

“Yeah, okay, sure. Call him,” Stiles said, and he sounded strained, tense, scared, and Kyle smiled.

All according to plan.

He got his phone and pressed the preprogrammed number.

“Hello?” Hale answered.

“I have your little human here,” Kyle said. “I’ll let you talk to him, but you better do as he says if you want him to live.”

He didn’t wait for a response from Hale before he held out the phone to Stiles with a pleased smile. This was too easy.

“Yeah, hi, I’m fine Derek, I’ve got this. We’re in Olsen’s old barn, I’ll deal with this, just come pick me up,” Stiles said and Kyle felt his mouth fall open.

He snatched the phone away and glared at Stiles. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“This,” Stiles said and got up from the chair and punched him in the face. “You think you can come to my territory, threaten me, threaten my alpha?” He punched again and Kyle put his arms up to protect himself.

“What the fuck?”

He stumbled back a step and his foot caught in the chair, but he managed to stay standing and he kicked it aside as Stiles kept advancing on him, looking furious, nothing like the scared, bound, and helpless human he had just a few moments ago.

“You think _you_ can handle _me_? You think _you_ can take on the Hale pack?”

Kyle scrambled to think, he needed to do something and he needed to do it fast, Stiles was too strong, he hit too hard, for a human. He turned his back to Stiles and ran to his car, where he fumbled to get the trunk open so he could get the tire iron.

“Jesus, you can’t even take me in a fist fight?” Stiles mocked and Kyle almost saw red.

No one mocked him. No one. He grabbed the tire iron and turned to Stiles, ready to strike, only to be punched in the face again and stumble back against the car. God damn it, he was a fucking werewolf, he wasn’t going to be taken out by some- some- _fuck_. He swung the tire iron, aimed at the side of Stiles’ head, but Stiles put his hand up and caught it mid air. It stopped abruptly enough to _hurt_ , and when he twisted it Kyle heard himself whimper as he let it go.

“No one threatens my alpha,” Stiles said and pain flared through Kyle when the tire iron hit the side of his head.

Kyle didn’t know what happened, how it was even possible, Stiles was a _human_ , but he grabbed Kyle’s arm, turned him around with a swift movement, then he kicked the back of his knees and before he knew it Kyle was on his stomach on the dirty floor with Stiles’ knee pressing down on his lower back and his arms twisted behind his back.

•

He felt so fucking humiliated. He was a _werewolf_ that had just been taken out by a _human_. No mountain ash, no wolfsbane, nothing, just a measly human that could barely walk in a straight line but still somehow punched harder than he did.

Kyle’s arms were tied tightly behind his back, he didn’t know how, with what, but he couldn’t move them, he couldn’t even get his claws out. Stiles sat down in front of him, with a grace Kyle hadn’t seen from him before, and he frowned at him.

”I don’t know what to do with you,” he said and Kyle tried to think.

”Let me go,” he said, weaker than intended.

”You were willing to kill me, you were willing to kill my _mate_ , just to become an alpha.”

”No, I wouldn’t have, I swear, I wouldn’t have, I just wanted him to give me his spark!”

”Yeah, see, you’ve gotten that all wrong,” Stiles said, and he sounded so disappointed that Kyle couldn’t help but feel ashamed. ”What you’re thinking of is letting the alpha power go to the next in line, to a family member or a long time beta. The only other way that doesn’t involve serious witchcraft is to kill the alpha, and you’re no witch, beside your werewolf powers you haven’t got a magic bone in you.”

”No, an alpha can transfer his spark,” Kyle said but Stiles shook his head.

”Not to an outsider, Derek could never transfer it to you, you’d have to kill him.”

”I wouldn’t do that,” Kyle tried.

”I think you would,” Stiles said and Kyle’s stomach was one hard knot of cold fear. ”So, my options are, A, scare some sense into you and let you go, and B, kill you.”

”No, A, let me go, I’ll never come back here again, I swear!”

”The thing is, if I let you go I can’t know that you won’t go to another pack and try it again, I mean, you did a pretty good job with the tire and everything, you just didn’t take into account that we knew you were watching us the whole time, so what do I do?”

”Stiles?” came a voice from outside.

”In here, Derek,” Stiles said and a second later the door splintered as it slammed open against the wall.

”Oh, thank god,” Hale said when he saw Stiles, and he hurried over and crouched down next to him, ignoring Kyle completely. ”Are you okay?”

”I’m fine, babe,” Stiles said as Hale looked him over. ”I’m fine.”

Hale stilled when he saw a bruise on Stiles’ wrist, then he gently took his hands and turned them to inspect the marks. He turned his head to look at Kyle, and Kyle suddenly understood where all the rumors of how dangerous the Hale pack was came from.

”I’m sorry,” he whimpered out and Hale twitched his head to the side as his eyes bled red.

”You did this?” Hale asked around his fangs. ”You hurt my mate?”

”He wanted your alpha powers, he thought you could _give_ them to him,” Stiles said and Hale’s eyes returned to normal and he looked at Stiles, then back to Kyle.

”Give them?”

”Yeah, transfer,” Stiles said. ”He also said he was prepared to kill both you and me for it.”

”No, I wouldn’t,” Kyle said, only to immediately wish he hadn’t when he saw Hale’s reaction.

”That was a lie,” Hale said, his voice flat and dark.

Stiles sighed deeply and gestured to Kyle. ”See? I can’t in good conscience let you go if I think you’ll do this again.”

”I won’t, I swear, please, just let me go,” Kyle said.

“Mark him?” Hale asked and Stiles looked at him with pursed lips and furrowed brows.

“I could do that, yeah,” he said after a moment, then he looked at Kyle as he smoothly got up to his feet. “This’ll hurt, but you’ll live.”

“No, please, no,” Kyle said, but Stiles ignored his pleas and moved to stand with one foot on either side of Kyle’s waist, and Kyle tried to move so he could see him, but his bindings were too tight.

Derek rose to his feet too, but he stayed standing where Kyle could see him, and he watched Stiles intently when Kyle felt Stiles grab the neck of his shirt. He pulled it down, hard, and Kyle heard it rip, then there was a searing pain on his upper back and he screamed. It felt like it burned down to his spine, and it only eased a little when Stiles suddenly stepped away and crouched down in front of him.

“I’ve marked you now, and that mark will make it so that I’ll always be able to find you,” he said and Kyle whimpered pathetically. “If I hear that you’ve so much as nicked a candybar I’ll come find you, and you will regret it, okay?”

“Okay,” Kyle said, his voice weak.

“Good, now run along,” Stiles said and when he snapped his fingers the bindings on Kyle’s arms disappeared.

Kyle carefully got up to his feet and looked to his car, but Stiles just raised his eyebrows and gestured to the door, and Kyle didn’t need to be told twice. He ran. He could get his car later, or get a new one, whatever, it’d be fine.

 

• _Epilogue_ •

As Kyle ran out the door Stiles walked up to Derek and wrapped his arms around him, and Derek immediately pulled him tight against himself and put his nose against Stiles’ neck.

“I’m fine, big guy,” Stiles said softly and Derek nodded.

“I know,” Derek said, but he didn’t let go, so Stiles smiled and let him hold him as long as he needed. After a couple of minutes he let go and pulled back to look at Stiles. “What did you do to him?”

“I just branded a triskele to his back, the scarring kind, he won’t get rid of that mark and it’ll probably be sore forever,” Stiles said with a shrug and Derek shook his head.

“No tracking?”

“Naah, that takes way too much energy, he wasn’t worth that,” Stiles said.

“And he couldn’t even get his car?” Derek asked and Stiles grinned at him.

“Nope,” he said. “I’m gonna call dad about this abandoned car here so they can impound it.”

“You’re such a dick,” Derek said, but he was grinning too.

“Hey, he hit me over the head with a tire iron, that _hurt_ ,” Stiles said, indignant, and Derek’s expression darkened a little before he shook himself.

“Yeah, he can run,” he said. “Boyd and Erica are getting your Jeep, wanna go home?”

“Yeah, lets,” Stiles said and took Derek’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome =)
> 
> And as always, if I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
